You Gotta Be Kidding Me
by TheAmazingCoffeeCat
Summary: When a girl dies and gets reborn into the Naruto world she gets more then she bargained for. "am i really related to criminals? fuck the plot i'm making my own story." fallow this girl on her journey into the Naruto world
There are a lot of stupid ways to die, but the way I died wasn't stupid to me. Other people might think it's stupid but it wasn't to me, I saved my sister from getting hit by a car, so it wasn't for nothing.

I was expecting something to happen, but nothing did. I was in a dark place, where it was comforting and warm. After a while my comfort zone got smaller, and after a time my comfort zone wanted me out, and wanted me out now. It felt like someone was squeezing me through a really small tube. It was painful, but as soon as it started it ended and I was grabbed by two giant hands.

I had no idea what was happening so my first thought was what the fuck is happening I'm not that small! I'm a grown ass woman, no one should be able to pick me up that easily.

My body felt wrong. I was so weak I could barely move, so I did the only thing I could do and screamed. Hands passed me to another set of hands. A women was saying something I couldn't understand. The first thing I noticed about her was her really bright red hair. I fell asleep, hoping this was all some sort of weird dream.

The next few months were a blur. I could barely stay awake for long. After a while, a chilling thought came to me. I was reborn. I couldn't believe it took me so long to get to this realization. It was plainly obvious the entire time, with how I was always being carried or changed and bathed. I kind of expected it, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want another family, I already had one before and I didn't want another one. After finally coming to terms with this, I cried for days for the people I lost, and the people I would never see again.

It was around six months when I found out my new mother travelled a lot. We never stayed in one place for long. I found out the strange language everyone spoke around me was Japanese because of some words my new mother said that I remember from animes I watched before. I thought I was reborn before all the technology was made, since there weren't any cars or any other piece of technology, since I hadn't seen any kind of technology and we were always travelling by foot. I just hope it wasn't before World War II.

My mother was a very beautiful woman. Her name is Shinko which means faith. She has red hair the same color as a tomato, which suited her. From what I could tell, she was tall but not too tall. She was pale but not too pale. Though the thing that was strange about my mother was how I never saw her eyes. She was always covering them, either with her hair, a bandana, or even with bandages. I never knew why, but, I thought, perhaps she was blind.

I found out my name here is Kichona, which I found out later means precious. She never mentioned my last name, so I assumed I didn't have one. I think I progressed faster than normal children because sometimes when I did things, my mother would look at me in surprise.

When I was a year old and we were in a hotel, I found a mirror. I never knew what I looked like, so I went to the mirror to see what I looked like when my mother was out of the room. What I saw I wasn't expecting. I had bright red hair like my mother's, as well as bright red eyes that shined like fire. I thought this was weird, as well as a little unnerving, since in my previous life, I never knew anyone with red hair as vibrant as this, like a tomato. I must have been in front of the mirror for a while, since when my mother walked back into the room I was still in front of the mirror.

She picked me up and sat down where I was and put me in her lap. She started playing with my hair.

"You are so beautiful Kichona, you have the famous Uzumaki red hair." She took off the bandages around her eyes, and I finally understood why she always hides her eyes. "One of these days Kichona, you're going to have these eyes, it always passes down from generation to generation."

My mind went blank after I saw her eyes. Th-Those look like the rinnegan from Naruto! And did she say Uzumaki?! Uzumaki from Naruto?! I hope not! Though it would explain the red hair... If I am in the Naruto world I don't want to be related to Naruto, then again he's very lonely and has no one. Maybe, if I was related to him, it wouldn't be that bad, right?


End file.
